NSW Halloween Havoc 18
The 28th October, 2018 Edition of NSW Halloween Havoc 2018 is a Professional wrestling E-FED show of the NSW's RAW and Smackdown brand, which will be a pre season show held at. Summary The first PPV of the pre season to Season 7 would be Halloween Havoc and it would be a huge night for NSW that would give fans a glimpse of what to expect in Season 7. The first match to kick off Halloween Havoc would be a Raw vs SmackDown match as Crazy J would face off against Thomas End and it would see Crazy J pick up the win for Raw. The next match on the card would see Tiffany Razor put her Raw Women's Title on the line in an open challenge that would shockingly be answered by Katie Bisping but even though Tiffany had no time to prepare she would still be able to win and retain. Following that the next match on the card would see Oliver Bisping taking on Cory Sabin and despite Oliver Bisping seeing his wife lose in the previous match he was still able to focus and get the victory. The fourth match on the card would see another Raw vs SmackDown match as Jay Mercer would take on Huey Blounts and it would see Jay Mercer be the one to pick up the win for Raw. Following that the next match on Halloween Havoc would be for the NSW Championship as Morgan Wolf would look to defend against long time rival Adrian Kincade and it would see Morgan Wolf come out on top but he wouldn't have long to celebrate as a returning Zadlan would suddenly appear and chokeslam Morgan Wolf. The next match on the card would see the SmackDown Women's Championship as Eve Sparks would look to take the championship away from Alex Vader after cashing in her Money in the Bank contract but it would not be a successful cash in as Alex Vader would be able to win and retain her title. Following that the next match would see Tyler Ace take on Dan Masters and it would be a back and forth battle between the two that would see Tyler Ace as the one to get the victory. The 8th match on the card would be a battle between two big boys as Nova Mahal would collide with Georgie Mack and it would be a controversial ending with Georgie Mack winning by count out which Nova Mahal would not be impressed with as he would go to offer a handshake only to then low blow Georgie Mack. The next match on the card would be the final Raw vs SmackDown match up as Raw's The Elite would collide with the SmackDown Tag Team Champions Trey Savage and Tristan Knight, now known as The Bludgeon Brothers and The Bludgeon Brothers would show the brutality but ultimately also maybe a little mercy as they would get the win by count out as Mike Schaller looked seriously hurt in the match. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NSW World Heavyweight Championship as Ethan Fraizer would look to defend his title after winning it at WrestleMania against Danny Sixx but unfortunately for Ethan Fraizer his first defense would not go how he wanted as he would be defeated and Danny Sixx would be crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion. Watch Halloween Havoc now to watch a great and spooky night of action from the superstars of NSW. Matchcard & Results *Click Order to see in which the order the matches will be held (subject to change). *© – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Other on-screen talent Also see *RAW *Smackdown External links *NSW on Twitch